<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>While The King Is Away... by Hulk_Stanner</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24263887">While The King Is Away...</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hulk_Stanner/pseuds/Hulk_Stanner'>Hulk_Stanner</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>DMC RP Based Fics... [4]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Devil May Cry</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>(Kinda... That cane is really sharp.), Alpha Urizen, Alpha V, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe - Evil, Anal Sex, Anyways... Lots of Nero getting shredded by claws, Author has issues...., Biting, Blood, Blood Drinking, Blood and Gore, Bloodplay, Crying, Demon Sex, Demonic Corruption, Devil Trigger (Devil May Cry), Do not copy to another site!, Does using their claws count as knifeplay...?, Dom/sub, Evil Nero, Evil V, I THINK I've got them all now...?, Inappropriate use of V's cane..., Knifeplay, Knotting, M/M, Masochism, Master/Pet, Multiple Orgasms, None of this is Safe or Sane, Omega Nero (Devil May Cry), Oral Sex, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Overstimulation, Really graphically violent sex guys, Rough Sex, Sadism, Self-Lubrication, So does Nero..., So many freakin tags for this one..., Spanking, Spitroasting, Tentacle Bondage, Tentacle Sex, The Author Regrets Nothing, This is actually NOT the most fucked up thing I've ever written ngl, Threesome - M/M/M, Urizen is his own warning, V Is His Own Person, V gets off on it..., Violent Sex, Vore, Weird Demonic fluids from the Qliphoth because why the fuck not?, and generally just pretty gorey..., and messy, but it is consensual, he's really into it, like. I'm not even kidding it's bloody</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-05-19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-05-19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 05:16:19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,399</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24263887</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hulk_Stanner/pseuds/Hulk_Stanner</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>While Vergil and Dante are away, V decides to play with his Omega and Urizen gets to join in. Nero just wants to please his Master...</p><p>READ THE TAGS PEOPLE!!! This is DARK!</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Nero/Urizen (Devil May Cry), Nero/V (Devil May Cry), Nero/V/Urizen (Devil May Cry)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>DMC RP Based Fics... [4]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1784983</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>36</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>While The King Is Away...</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>So... First of all. READ THOSE TAGS PEOPLES!!! Coz seriously. This is some seriously fucked up shit right here an I don't want people complaining at me coz they couldn't be bothered reading them.</p><p>This is set in an alternate universe in one of our RP's wherein, Dante and Vergil are both evil, and Vergil rules Hell and Dante is basically his subby little bitch brother who is completely fucking insane and mental and a total sado/masochist and Nero was raised in Hell with his Father and Uncle amd is also evil. V and Urizen are both Demons that Vergil created, Mundus making Trish styles and they basically exist to serve him or, in V's case, rule Hell for him while he and Dante are off in another universe causing havoc, mayhem and general destruction and unpleasantness...</p><p>This is the D A R K side of my brain, guys. Like. Seriously. This is actually not even remotely the most fucked up thing I have ever written, but it's pretty graphic and shit nonetheless...</p><p>(Somewhere, in the back of my mind I hear a little voice screaming; "How MUCH More Fucked up can you get!!??" And I quietly laugh at it, and tell it to go look in my notes... lol)</p><p>Also, I haven't actually bothered proofreading my shitty ass grammar etc in this one very well, cause I got bored and then had to do washing lol so. *shrugs* Eh.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Redgrave City, In An Alternate Universe, The throne room of the Qliphoth;</p><p>"D'you think they're ever coming back...?" Nero asked his Alpha, tililting his head back slightly in curiosity as long, thin fingers stroked delicately through his hair as he looked up at him from where he was curled on the blood-slick floor at his feet. "I do not know..." V told him honestly, sliding one finger down under his Omega's chin and tilting his blue hued Demonic face up to look at him further. "But even if they do not..." His Alpha continued, in a voice that was pure rough silk dripping with darkest honey... "We shall simply... Rule, in their stead, now shan't we?" V said with a sly, fanged smirk as his dark green eyes flashed briefly red.</p><p>He had been created by Vergil to serve, and to sit on his throne while he and his brother and their Omega attended their business in the other realm... But V would not be too disappointed should they not return. Admittedly, he also craved power, as any Demon should... Even Nero, with his infinite will to serve V, had previously saught out his own power. Had grown strong, and vital, and beautiful, and V could wield his power as if it were his own to take what he wanted. It 'was' his. Nero was his. Everything he was belonged to him. His pretty, fine tuned weapon of powerful destruction, who was oh, so happy to serve and to kneel at V's feet, giving all of himself freely for V utilize as he saw fit... V would be careful not to ever lose this one, nor to carelessly disgard it... True loyalty, such as this, was hard found amongst Demons...</p><p>Nero shivered with obvious want where he was curled at V's feet, and the Omega whined softly with need as his scaled body began producing copious amounts of slick, which dripped slightly down his toned, strong thighs, getting him ready for whatever his Alpha decided to do to him... Nero nodded, in response to V's question, his double timbered voice a low, breathless almost whisper. "I think you could be a great King..." The Demon said, reverently. "You're already 'my' King..." Nero told him, nuzzling at V's thigh, lovingly. There was nothing he wouldn't do for his beautiful, proud Alpha. Nothing at all... "Such devotion..." V said, with a slight smirk. "Should be rewarded, my pet..."</p><p>Nero shivered and whined eagerly at that, trying not to become overly impatient at the sheer need that had lanced through him at his Alpha's words. He only ever wanted to please him... "Please... Master..." The Demon whispered quietly, trembling. V grinned, his fangs flashing as his eyes turned a bright, glowing red with his own arousal at the sight and sound of his Omega's obvious and clear subservience and devotion. V made a gesture with his hand, and Nero cried out softly in ecstasy as he felt thick, strong, blood-slick roots curling around him, wrapping around his limbs and lifting him up, speading him out and holding him open for his Alpha's pleasure. Even his wings were bound, pinned tightly to his back where they were folded by strong roots that had curled round his middle, all of them squeezing slightly, just enough to make him ache and become short of breath in the most delicious way...</p><p>Nero whimpered as one of them wrapped around his throat, his yellow eyes already hazed with lust, and his scaled thighs coated with his own slick as his aching cock, fully emerged from his sheath, leaked precum as V stood and rose gracefully from his throne, silver cane twirling in his fingers as he approached his bound Omega, lightly and teasingly running the sharp tip of his cane over the length of Nero's achingly hard Demonic cock. Nero moaned deeply at the vaguely threatening touch of metal on sensitive flesh, the thought that V could easily slice, if he wanted to, only serving to further excite him and Nero writhed in his bonds, earning himself a sharp smack to the inside of his thigh which drew yet another moan from his lips.</p><p>"Patience, my dearest Omega..." V crooned, slowly dragging the tip of the cane over the spot that he'd struck, drawing a line of blood, bright and hot, which he bent to slowly and delicately lick up, savouring the hot, electric taste of Nero's powerful Demon blood on his tongue. Nero mewled and shivered in the tentacle's grasp, forcing himself to stop writhing where he was held, despite being desperate for more. More glorious friction, more sharp, beautiful pain as V struck him, or sliced his flesh with his cane, more... Everything... V had once strung him up like this in his more human form, spread eagled and open, and had beaten him almost raw with his thin cane. His ass, back and legs had been a sweet, brurning bloodied mess of glorious pleasured pain and Nero had come untouched at V's command, once he had finished...</p><p>"Good boy..." V praised him, for the efforts of his restraint, and Nero let out a thin, needy whine as he trembled in the roots' grasp, waiting. V threaded his fingers through his long white hair, tugging him sharply in as the roots holding him moved his body where V wanted it, manipulating him and playing him as he saw fit. A low groan left him as he found himself essentially on his front, held suspended a few feet off the ground by the strong, thick roots curled around him, his head effectively level now with V's crotch as his Alpha tugged him in, deftly undoing his own pants with one hand as he pulled Nero in to where his own cock was hard and leaking between his legs.</p><p>Nero growled in anticipation as V hooked one thumb into his jaw as though to pry it open, and Nero let him do so, despite his complete willingness to open for him anyway, he enjoyed it when V simply took, without giving him a chance to actually give... Nero whined softly around his Alpha's cock as V pushed it into his all too willing mouth, lapping at the delicious taste of his Alpha's precum as it slid across his tongue and curling his own long tongue around the shaft, suckling at the hard, pale flesh as V pushed himself right to the back of Nero's throat. The Demon took him easily, reveling in the feel of his Master's thick cock filling his mouth, and the Omega moaned around his length when V started thrusting, one hand twisted painfully in his hair as the vines holding him tightened their grip, using him for his own pleasure and Nero looked up along the pale length of V's perfect, lean body swirled with black Demonic ink, his yellow eyes bright with a purely devoted love and lust for his Alpha... </p><p>Nero squirmed and made a choked off moaning sound as he felt a thick tendril pressing at the tight ring of his slick wet hole, and the Demon's blissful cry of pleasure as it unceremoniously breached him was cut off by V's dick ramming into his throat and making him swallow convulsively around it. He could feel his Master's thick precum dribbling down his throat, feeding him his essence as the thick tendril moving inside of him writhed and twisted and thrust, rubbing over his prostate randomly and sending violent shudders coursing through his Demonic frame.</p><p>Nero's vision went red for a moment, when he felt another thick, blood-slicked appendage begin to push in beside the other one, stretching out his soaking wet hole obscenely and filling him up to near bursting with the writhing, pulsing masses of them. He was so full, of both his Alpha's cock and the thick tentacles in his ass, and Nero was shaking in the roots' hold, lost to sensation and unable to more than simply lie there, suspended off the ground, bound, spread and stuffed full at his Master's leisure and the Omega cried around V's cock when he felt the thrusting, writhing vines inside him 'pulse' and Nero's eyes rolled back in his head when he felt himself being filled with something...</p><p>Whether it was blood, or some other thick, Demonic substance he didn't know, and he honestly didn't care right now, because it felt fucking wonderful and it was almost like his body was trying to absorb it all and take it in, letting it soak through his form and burn through his blood in a glorious, burning, powerful pleasure... It was a dark and heady feeling that made him crave more, and Nero sucked at V's beautiful cock with vigor as he welcomed everything into his body that his Alpha gave him. It was his to command, and his to do with as he pleased, and if V wanted to gift him this beautiful, powerful, all consuming corruption then Nero would accept his gift as lovingly and as enthusiastically as he took everything else that V was willing to give him... </p><p>Blue veins pulsed softly beneath his leathery skin as the Demonic substance crawled through his veins and seeped through his body, and Nero was shaking in overwhelmed pleasure as he gazed up at V, silently thanking him for his honored gift and begging, wordlessly to be allowed release when his Master spilled down his throat... V stroked a clawed hand down the side of Nero's face as he watched the light shift and pulse beneath his faithful Omega's skin, and his own breaths were laboured and panting as he neared his edge, driven there by the look of utter devotion and pleasure on Nero's Demonic face, taking everything V gave him and only begging for more... V gripped the feathered, curling horns on Nero's head as he pushed himself right back into his Omega's throat, releasing himself into Nero's waiting mouth with a soft shout as he held himself deep, and V breathed out a single command, as he fed the Demon his essence... "Come, Nero... Show me how much you enjoy being mine..."</p><p>Nero came instantly on command, his entire body quaking and writhing in his bonds, his achingly full ass clenching around the throbbing roots inside it, as he swallowed around V's cock, drinking down his Master's essence with a reverence as he took him into his body. His own release sprayed up over one of the thick appendages binding him, and after Nero had swallowed down every last drop of V's deliciously smokey tasting release, the Alpha drew back with a deep groan... Nero barely had time to pant as his mouth was suddenly filled again, this time by the fleshy root that he splattered his release on, the thick, viscous fluid now gathered at the tip of the tentacle which pushed itself into his still half open mouth with ease.</p><p>Nero moaned around it as he sucked at the lightly pulsing flesh, lapping his own cum from the end of it with a greedy whine, which was rewarded a moment later by the thing pushing even further into his throat and releasing a hot wave of the same thick, burning substance that had been pumped into his ass. It tasted bloody and sulphury and slightly ashy, and Nero swallowed it with relish, his Demon purring in pleasure at intense the wave of power and lust that surged through him. Despite having just come moments before, Nero was hard again, and his body was shaking with both overstimulation and the conflicting need for more as his blood heated and blue ichor surged beneath his skin like electricity crackling through his veins...</p><p>When the root feeding him in tandem with those in his ass eventually pulled out, leaving a dark trail of blackish red across his tongue which Nero drank down just as greedily, the yound Demon lay panting and moaning in the grip of the roots still binding him. "Ah...! V...! Master... Thank you... Alpha... Fuck! So good...! Please...!?" Nero panted, desperately, near crying at the loss of the thick, pulsating tentacles in his ass as they slid out, leaving him feeling empty and craving more. "'Please...!?' Need more... V, please...? Fill me, use me... Master..." V smirked at the needy Omega held firm in the roots' grasp, running his clawed hand lightly down Nero's face as he bent slightly to kiss him, a deep, claiming thing as he tasted his own release and Nero's, mixed with the thick, potent flavour of the bloody Ichor that he had gifted him.</p><p>Nero whimpered, and submitted easily to the kiss, letting V claim him and taste him until his Alpha pulled back with a smirk. "Such a greedy, needful little thing, aren't you?" V purred, stroking his fingers through Nero's hair. The Demon whined eagerly, as though to agree with him, shameless in his lust and his need for more. "Well... You've been such a good little Devil for me, I think I can stand to indulge you for a while longer..." The Alpha said, with a sly smirk as he gestured at something behind Nero's shoulder.</p><p>Nero sucked in a harsh, anticipatory breath as he felt the unmistakable presence of his Father's other Demonic creation behind him, and long, huge claws traced over his exposed skin as some of the roots wrapping around his torso retracted, leaving his back and chest bare and exposed like his still dripping ass. Some of the thick tendrils that had shifted moved to wrap around the ends of his wings, where the clawed fists were resting on his shoulders, prying them firmly but relatively gently away from his body, so that they were stretched out exposing his back fully...</p><p>Nero panted with excitement as V traced his cane down the Omega's exposed front, the vines having rearranged him slightly again so that he was now being held in a more upright position, with Urizen at his back and V standing in front. Nero whined, trembling, wanting to feel the sharp bite of that cane against his flesh, spilling blood and carving lines of white hot fire in it's wake. "Please...?" The Demon whined, needily, and V smirked Urizen trailed a long claw down the length of Nero's back, whipping his cane out suddenly and slicing a neat, thin line across the length of the Omega's chest. Nero moaned sharply at the delicious sting, but he wanted more, always wanted wanted more, could never have enough from V or his other Alpha, and V set his cane aside, momentarily, bringing his own, lengthened claws up to rest just below Nero's throat as Urizen's settled at the top of his back, beneath his wings...</p><p>The young Devil shivered in anticipation as the two sets of sharp claws lightly pricked at his skin. It took both of V's fine fingered hands to span his front, while just one of Urizen's covered more than his entire back. Nero whined softly as he waited for the inevitable cacophony of sensation that would send his nerves singing in a glorious mixture of pain and pleasure, and when it finally came the Demon cried out in a loud, ecstasy filled scream as his vision blurred red, his entire upper body burning with white hot searing bliss and his aching, empty hole clenched and convulsed, dripping wet and desperate to be filled...</p><p>"Please!" His voice was a harsh, ragged plea, begging brokenly with his need. V smirked at the look of sheer, desperate 'want' in his Omega's bright yellow eyes as he trembled and arched in his bonds, crying to be fucked and filled and used for their pleasure. A harsh sob of relief left Nero's throat when he finally felt the thick head of Urizen's massive cock breaching his entrance, and hot tears of utter bliss rolled down his face to mix with the blood covering his neck and chest as Urizen split him open, pushing in in one long thrust and snapping his hips forward at the end to fully seat himself, which had Nero screaming again in a broken, blissful pleasure.</p><p>The Demon's cock filled every part of him, pressing against his prostate constantly in a maddening, overstimulating kind of pleasure that had Nero sobbing desperately as Urizen started to move, not giving him time to adjust, pounding into him relentlessly with deep, bone jarring thrusts and all Nero could do was hang there, limply in the thick, strong tentacles that were holding him, growling and roaring and crying senselessly as he was torn apart, both inside and out in all the best of ways... V was raking his claws down Nero's chest as Urizen fucked him, opening and reopening deep wounds as he lapped up Nero's hot blood from his heaving chest.</p><p>The Omega yowled in utter pleasure when he suddenly felt huge, sharp teeth biting down into his neck and shoulder as Urizen tasted his blood, hot tongue lapping it up as it flowed into his mouth and Nero was lost as he felt V's fangs sink in on the other side of his throat, both of them feeding from his thick, hot blood as V shredded his chest repeatedly, and Urizen's massive claws dug in and gripped at his hips and waist, his huge cock splitting him open and hammering his prostate, and his nerves felt raw and abused and oversensitised, like there was just 'too much' pleasure, and yet it could somehow never be enough...</p><p>Nero came again as Urizen readjusted his grip on the Omega's throat with his teeth and Nero could feel both rows of sharp, deadly fangs piercing into his skin now, gripping and holding in a firm lock and V's own fangs sunk in deeper, his claws dragging down Nero's chest again as the Demon convulsed and spasmed around Urizen inside of him, and his body hung limp and wildly overstimulated now, the pleasure so much and so relentless it was painful, and utterly maddening, and Nero was crying helplessly between them as they tore him apart and filled him up and broke him down, and sent him spiraling into a red-black-white mindless abyss of blind and utter ecstasy...</p><p>The young Devil didn't think he had it in him to manage another orgasm, but he was soon proven wrong when Urizen growled at his throat and slammed himself into him, claws digging deeper into his flesh as he pulled him down 'hard' onto his massive cock, shoving his almost impossibly huge knot into Nero's oversensitive and already widely stretched hole, pain and preasure and blinding maddening pleasure knocked him into almost unconsciousness as Urizen filled him beyond capacity, and he was only filling him more as he released wave after wave of hot, thick seed into his achingly full body, and Nero was screaming senselessly in a delirious pleasure as he was pumped full and tied, and the feel of V's talented hand stroking his already aching and oversensitised cock to milk out the last, scattered drops of his third, and mostly dry orgasm had Nero sobbing helplessly between them, his body shaking and wrung out and V smiled an oddly soft smile as he leaned up to gently lick the hot, salty tears from his Omega's face.</p><p>Urizen growled as he removed his fangs from Nero's throat, lapping up all the blood he could reach and V gently stoked Nero's hair as the vines slowly released him, allowing Urizen to take his weight and V was right there, stopping him from falling forward as they carefully maneuvered so that Urizen could sit down in the massive, viney throne-like chair next to V's with Nero seated spread eagled and limp in his lap.</p><p>V climbed up into the other Demon's lap with him, resting his back against one of Urizen's strong arms and settling in beside his Omega, lightly stroking Nero's hair as the exhausted and almost comatose Demon dropped his head sideways onto his shoulder as his bright yellow eyes slid closed. "Rest now, little one..." V told him. "For later, we must prepare for our journey to the other realm..." Now that he had been given permission, Nero let himself fall into a blissful, aching unconsciousness, his dreams full of pleasant darkness and surging power and always, a strong, calm presence at his back to guide him...</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>